


Clexa Prompts From Tumblr

by Dances_In_Ashes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dances_In_Ashes/pseuds/Dances_In_Ashes
Summary: Just a collection of Clexa prompts from my tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Anon asked for Clexa, 161  
(aka Clarke doesn’t know how to swim and Lexa teaches her; post season 2, season 3 ignored)

“Your love crashes over  
Like a tidal wave  
I feel the impact  
As we collide.”

-‘Tidal Wave’ by SubFocus feat. Audien

“I’ve never been this deep in water before,” she worried, watching the water lap around her calves. Her feet were distorted under the water, and she felt the wet earth shift under her weight.

“There’s nothing to fear, Klarke, I’m right here.” Lexa gave her that small smile that was only reserved for the Sky Princess and took her hands, intertwining their fingers.

They took two steps further in without trouble, but the next two were increasingly hesitant as the water came to Clarke’s hips and she became more unsteady and off balance in the moving water. “Good, two more steps and we go no further until you’re comfortable -we can always continue tomorrow.”

Nodding quick to cover her fear, she took one step…. okay, not so bad… then a second step… her foot found a rock, she slipped, and suddenly she was crashing with a yelp into Lexa, dragging them both under for a brief moment.

She felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her up so she could breathe, and she sputtered against Lexa’s shoulder… before realizing they were essentially hugging and backed away… into deeper water. She didn’t realize it until Lexa was chuckling at her, pointing out that she was treading water, “I could have saved both of us time if all you needed to learn to swim was a hug from me.”

Clarke glared at her, but the glare quickly turned mischievous and Lexa’s smile faltered…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Clexa, 86  
> This is combined with another prompt from a second anon asking for werewolf!Clarke......... two birds one stone, right?

“I can feel the animal inside  
My resolve is weakening  
Pounding at the doors of my mind  
It’s nearly overpowering  
I cannot begin to describe  
The hunger that I feel again  
Run if you intend to survive  
For the beast is coming to life.”

-‘The Animal’ by Disturbed

 

She knew these woods better than anyone: every rock, tree, stream… but as fast as she ran, it simply wasn’t going to be fast enough. Behind her, the pounding of paws against earth and the harsh whisper of foliage being thrown aside grew louder.

Lexa knew she should have known better - Clarke had told her of the Mountain Men’s experiments with the radiated animals in hopes of using their blood to cure themselves. And when one of the monstrosities had attacked only days before, Clarke was wounded; her warriors had eventually killed it, but the damage was done. 

She couldn't have ever imagined that it would lead to this.

Lexa saw the wall of rock even as she heard a snarl rattling behind her, and she came skidding to a halt, turning in time to see the wolf come barreling through the brush towards her.

She did not draw her sword -she did not wish to harm Clarke- and pressed her back into the cool rock, hands up in a warding gesture.

Teeth flashed, snapping at the Commander, but with no intent to actually bite; it held Lexa at bay, pacing and growling. It would stop to shake it’s head, whining, faltering, but then it was pulling it’s lips back and flattening it’s ears. The wolf was a strange hybrid of human and animal, coat the colour of sun-drenched wheat, but her eyes were still blue…. and she knew by the wolf’s shifting demeanor that Clarke was still inside, battling for control -she simply had to help her win.

“Klarke, come back to me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Clexa, 100 (yea I see what you did there.......)

“I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
…So many things you should have known…  
I guess for me there’s just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold.”

-‘Cold’ by Crossfade

 

“May we meet again.”

And then she’s turning away, because the tears she was holding back come spilling out at the heartbreak she sees in Clarke’s eyes. She hopes this isn’t the last time she sees those eyes… blue, like the sky the girl fell from. She would hate to have her last memory of those eyes be one filled with betrayal.

But if she doesn’t turn and leave immediately, Clarke will see this moment of weakness, and she won’t be able to do what needs to be done.

It kills her inside. But it’s the only way Clarke will find it within herself to save her people.

She stomps away, putting as much distance between them as possible, feeling Clarke’s eyes on her… and if Indra sees her tears she makes no comment.

It isn’t until hours later, late into the night, when Lexa is alone in her tent, that she truly grieves; she cries for the decision she made to keep her people safe, even at the expense of her own heart (and Clarke’s), she cries for the possibility of losing Clarke to the Mountain Men, she cries for the words that were never spoken that… possibly should have been, but mostly she cries because of the look in the Sky Princess’s eyes and how she will never forgive herself.

Come daybreak, she still hasn’t slept despite her exhaustion from crying and the low that comes after a battle high… but she pulls her armour on, paints her face, and asks someone to fetch Indra - her people still needed her, even if Clarke didn’t.


End file.
